mariofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Count Caterpie/Archive 2
NOTE: Do not edit this page. Instead, leave a comment on my current talk page which is found here Goodbye You won't be hearing from me for a while. I hope your happy you've driven me out of this wiki. Anonymous Help There sure are a lot of things I don't know about this wiki. What did you mean preview button? I don't know a lot, I'm still kind of new to this wiki. I started out on the Kirby Wiki, but I guess there is a lot more than just contributing. Once again, I'm sorry for every bit of trouble I caused you, Yoshistar, Mariogalaxy, and everyone else who read that Super Mario Bros. 3 talk page. Oh one more thing before I finish, whats back sear moding? User:Novafan365 Sorry if I seem to be hitting you with all these questions. This is my last question. Then you won't hear anymore questions from me for a long time. Ok here goes. In one of your replies to me you said to undo 3 vandal edits. What did you mean by that? User:Novafan365 New Wiki Hey Count I need some advice. There is this new Uglydoll wiki that has a main page that needs some serious help. What do I do to fix it? Oh, okay. Well I got no idea either. Oh well. Forum Sorry about making a new section. I really didn't know. I also have another question, can you help get the new forum section ready so its like the other ones? You know, a type new article topic here thing, a go back to the index list of links? I'm really now sure on how to do that. (Which is dumb when you consider me making a new forum section ANYways.) Sooo yea, do you think you may have the time to help? Its not important if you can't, I'm just saying it would be nice. Learner4 19:44, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Your chat box I've been seeing it for quite a while now, and I'm wondering on how to make one for myself. Could you tell me on how you make one? }} I'm not sure whats left. I made the chat box but where in prefernces do I place it? Or did I do the Chat box wrong? Learner4 03:05, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Hey thanks! I was wondering what you meant on the 1. bit RE: Auto Welcome I personally don't care about the autowelcome. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:11, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Textboxes How do you get these textboxes and where do you find them? I have a textbox on the Kingdom Hearts wiki (Kairi) and I was wondering if there are still some left. Where can I find them? Amy Cotton 06:39, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Wiki Messages That can be edited at : MediaWiki:Sitenotice RE: User Rules I think they are good. It would have been nice to create a new heading, I instantly went to the bottom of my talk page wondering what was edited. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 00:17, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Grass Land hey u need to see what i did to improve Grass Land! --JohnnyLightning 21:45, 2 May 2009 (UTC)JohnnyLightning 5/2/08 ok for one thing you both are right about me not being on this wiki that long. but the edits i made are made mostly of my knowledge. and just pictures are what i got from super mario wiki. --JohnnyLightning 01:12, 11 May 2009 (UTC)JohnnyLightning Hi! I'm Back! =) Hi CC. Do you remember me? I'm RedYoshi. I left this wiki to hopefully come up with a new article for this wiki, but it seems everyone here knows more about Mario than I do. RedYoshi 18:53, 6 June 2009 (UTC)RedYoshi Oh, by the way, do you like my signature: Hello! Hey Count Caterpie, I'm Richard1990, a helper who helps out gaming wikis. I just wanted to drop by and tell you some of the changes going on at Wikia. Wikia Gaming is currently redoing the way Main Pages and pagetitles work. For pagetitles, we want them to be "Article - Wiki - 3 keywords". For example, I've updated this wiki's pagetitle so that it is now "Article - MarioWiki - Super Mario Galaxy 2, New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Mario Kart Wii, and more "; this is for "search engine optimization" (SEO), which makes a website have a better result when searching for certain words in search engines like Google. For the Main Pages, we've found that using images can be more effective than text. Also, Google recommends that Main Pages have less than 100 links on them, so the images help in this respect as well. I've made a draft of what the new Main Page for MarioWiki could look like at User:Richard1990/sandbox. We would like to have a new Main Page immediately for MarioWiki, with Super Mario Galaxy 2 and New Super Mario Bros. Wii announced at E3, so that we can pick up on all the traffic of people searching for those terms. The Magic Bullet also explains this. Also, have you thought of naming the wiki "The Mario Wiki"? Meaning, renaming and the project namespace to "Mario Wiki" rather than "MarioWiki"? I've also made a custom skin if you are interested; you can see it at the image to the left. I've also left this message on MarioGalaxy2433g5's talk page.--Richardtalk 21:02, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I see what you mean. Alright, so is it alright if just the skin and Main Page are updated then? We'll leave the wiki's name alone.--Richardtalk 19:13, 11 June 2009 (UTC) ::So is it alright if just the skin and Main Page are updated then?--Richardtalk 19:40, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Sorry I will stop trying to run the wiki, but if you want, I finally perfected your template so somewhere in it you could (if you want) add , (UTC) and you would get , (UTC). Only if you want to though, bye :)-- My talk page ( , no link for you) 16:13, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Ah yes, you're right. I was on the wrong wiki the entire time. ^_^; Sorry about that. HyperCubed4 17:00, 20 June 2009 (UTC) No Problem - Count Caterpie Yes, but Koopa redirects to Koopa Troopa, shall I instead turn Koopa into a disambiguation page?-- My talk page ( , no link for you) 02:02, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Sure.. SLJCOAAA ' Sorry about that. Another user left me a message on here, and it's with the reckless user who only causes trouble on another Wiki. Apologies. 'SLJCOAAA ''' 17:20, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :Er… what the hell's going on here? There's no fighting going on here at all. I can appreciate your attempts to intervene, but we have enough BS going on on our Wiki as is from some troll being a prat, as if hacking, meatpuppetry '''and sockpuppetry wasn't enough. Please ban him, as he has made a complete crapyard of my talk page. He refuses to not use a brand spanking new section for every single comment he erects, and had I not cleared up after him, my talk page would look like even more of a deteriorated/abandoned dump than it already does. Please indefinately block him.--The prefessional launchballer is . 20:25, 11 July 2009 (UTC) I ended the fight 5 days ago. I'm terribly sorry. I shouldn't have done that...how rude of me.--58SlugDrones! 12:15, 12 July 2009 (UTC) I have a FA proposal! Vandal Alert! A new Vandal named Sweet Cinnamon vandalized the King Boo and Il Piantissimo articles. I'm gonna revert, but he/she deserves a ban. ParaGoomba 23:59, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :That's not the user I welcomed, is it?-- 16:09, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Hi Hey. About Amy Cotton, she has been blocked in the Sims Wiki for extreme vandalism, harassment and mean behavior. Since she was never going to write it, I had to do it. No offense meant. - [[User:JEA13|'JEA13']] iTalk] 18:56, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ::Whatever. Thank you :) - [[User:JEA13|'JEA13']] iTalk] 19:04, 21 August 2009 (UTC)